<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off-Limits by MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682172">Off-Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya'>MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Background Character Death, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 4: Alternate Universe]</p><p>The emergency meeting finds Motoya at a loss. Someone has died, someone he <i>knew</i>. Someone who helped him eat when he was sick last week. Someone who has an unnamed little sister because he only referred to her as ‘Little Me.’ But he feels numb as he stares across the room at the sheet covering the body of his former crewmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off-Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The emergency meeting finds Motoya at a loss. Someone has died, someone he<em> knew</em>. Someone who helped him eat when he was sick last week. Someone who has an unnamed little sister because he only referred to her as ‘Little Me.’ But he feels numb as he stares across the room at the sheet covering the body of his former crewmate.</p><p>He was alive twenty minutes ago. And now he’s not. They might not even keep the body. For general safety, he’ll probably be ejected. Little Me will never see her brother again.</p><p>“Komori.”</p><p>He snaps back to attention, all eyes around the table on him—not all of them friendly. His crewmate isn’t dead by accident. Someone is a murderer among them.</p><p>But as Motoya’s gaze shifts between each face, stoney behind their spacesuit helmets, he feels himself pale. He doesn’t know who would do such a thing. He trusts all of them.</p><p>Trusted.</p><p>“Regardless of the murderer among us,” Kiyoomi speaks up, “We have to keep the ship running or we’ll <em>all</em> die.”</p><p>Murmurs of agreement echo around the table.</p><p>“We can split up. If we all buddy up, then we’ll know who it is if something happens. It wouldn’t be wise to act out.”</p><p>More murmurs.</p><p>“Then…”</p><p>Motoya finds himself, as always, by Kiyoomi’s side.</p><p>“Motoya, calm down,” Kiyoomi sighs as they make their rounds towards the medbay. The hallways seem darker than usual. The vents have drafts. There used to be music from the speakers. “You’ll be safe with me, so relax. It’s only us.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, just…” He tries to smile, tries to show his cousin he’s okay, but he knows how fake it must look. Motoya gives up pretending and feels better about it. He’s not used to frowning, but it’s freeing to show this negative emotion on his face for once.</p><p>There’s at least one person he can trust here.</p><p>“Motoya. Please, stay close to me,” Kiyoomi says louder. He pauses to allow Motoya to fall in step with him and then grabs to hold his hand.</p><p>“Uh…? I guess you’re scared, too?” he chuckles, more confused than nervous.</p><p>Kiyoomi says nothing but tightens his grip. Motoya doesn’t remember him being this strong.</p><p>After being only a few steps away, they don’t make it to the medbay. Red floods under the door of the security room and Motoya turns to run before Kiyoomi keeps him rooted in place.</p><p>“We have to call an emergency meeting! We have to run!”</p><p>The door creaks open and Motoya gulps down a shriek of terror as a tentacle slides out onto the floor like an angry octopus. It curls toward them, a black eye blooming at its tip like a time lapse video of a flower.</p><p>Kiyoomi hugs him close. “He’s off-limits.”</p><p>Motoya jolts in his arms, shaking as he peers up at the calm face of his cousin and trying to piece together the meaning of his words. The eye squints before the tentacle retreats, smearing blood in its wake and closing the door behind it.</p><p>“Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi, <em>what was that</em>?”</p><p>“You’ll be safe with me,” he cuts off, pulling away to peer into his eyes. Darker than Motoya remembers. “It’s only us. So, relax, Motoya. As long as you’re with me…”</p><p>
  <em>No… No…</em>
</p><p>Kiyoomi taps his helmet to his in a faux-kiss, smile wider than he remembers, something alien about it he can’t put his finger on.</p><p>“… you’ll be safe.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/problemagician/status/1330666367058669568?s=20">twitter link of this fic</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>